


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 一

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Summary: 故事設定在一個觀念較不傳統的世界。預計五章內結束(希望)。內有原創人物，篇幅不長。
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 一

辦完母親後事的兩天後，孟少飛才打起精神來整理母親的遺物。

打開母親房間的門，他將容易蒙上灰塵的物品全都放到紙箱裡，整齊排列；衣櫥裡的衣服原封不動地吊掛或折好的待在原地。

一旁的書桌上有著他與母親的合照，兩人笑得燦爛。還記得那天是他的十歲生日，母親特地請假，帶他到兒童樂園遊玩，在快要結束的時候請路人幫他們拍的。

印象裡，母親因為工作的關係，時常不在他身旁……他睡著的時候母親才回到家，他醒來的時候母親又不在了。有的時候待在家裡，還會因為接到電話而又匆匆忙忙地離開。

即使如此，雖然知道母親的工作很辛苦，甚至伴隨著危險，但他還是在小學畢業那年決定了未來的志向。他要跟他母親一樣，當一個保護人民的警察。

他盯著照片幾秒，才從褲子口袋裡掏出他特地拜託前輩讓他留下來做紀念——母親的警員證，擺到合照一旁。

『少飛，我房裡的書桌，第二層抽屜有留給你的東西，別忘記了。』

五天前，母親出任務時被歹徒開槍擊中要害，失血過多，只剩下最後幾口氣。他趕到醫院時，母親只對他說了這麼幾句便嚥氣過世。

他蹲下身子，將第二格抽屜拉了出來，裡面只放了一本筆記本，沒有上鎖的那種。他小心地把它拿出，翻開第一頁，左上角寫著1992年6月13日。那是一本日記。

再往後翻也全是母親紀錄日常生活點滴的紀錄，他仔細地讀過每一頁，前幾十頁都是她上班遇到的趣事或挫折，一直到接近中間，其中一頁的角落被折起做了記號。

「什麼？」

他忍不住出聲，不敢相信自己都看到了什麼——

他居然有個未婚夫？！

日記上的日期是他出生前的五個月，內容是寫她某次產檢的時候認識了一個抱著嬰兒，要到小兒科看病的父親。

兩人相談甚歡，居然就這樣談定了兩個小孩未來的婚事。

「也太隨便了吧！」

雖然這麼說有點不禮貌，可是、可是，這都是什麼情況？！

原本失去母親的悲傷情緒都被這個消息衝擊得淡了一些。

再往後一看，下方還寫著那個父親的聯絡電話。

不行，或許他該打個電話跟對方說清楚，他可不想將下半生的幸福交給一個他素未謀面的男人。

……

他原以為已經過了這麼久，那支電話號碼應該已經沒在使用了。沒想到響了幾聲，居然還有人接起電話。

「芳庭？」電話那頭的聲音非常驚訝，還有掩不住的滄桑。「是妳嗎？」

孟少飛沉默著，開始覺得這樣貿然就打電話是沒經過大腦的行為。

他大可裝作不知道這件事，反正母親應該跟對方已經很久沒聯絡了，或許對方也忘記了。

可是母親又把日記留給自己，想必是希望他能發現……

「芳庭，妳還在聽嗎？」男人再次喚道。這次終於把孟少飛從思緒拉了出來。

「您好…是唐伯伯吧？我是王芳庭的兒子，孟少飛。」

電話旁寫著那個父親的名字：唐國棟。

「少飛？很高興認識你。芳庭她過得還好嗎？」

「我媽媽她……前幾天過世了。」

男人停頓片刻，才有了回應。「怎麼會這麼突然……」

孟少飛簡單地向他解釋母親身亡的緣故，男人從頭到尾都靜靜地聽他說，最後才開口問道。

「我想替你母親上香，能告訴我位置嗎？」

……

一起在墓園祭拜了母親，他們才一同驅車前往到附近的一家複合式咖啡廳用餐。

孟少飛現在有些緊張——眼前的男人一臉嚴肅的樣子，甚至有些冷漠，再加上他們兩側各兩張桌子都分別坐了一至兩位的人。雖然他們表現出對桌上的咖啡好像很有興趣的模樣，但孟少飛知道他們的心思全都在自己這桌。

母親到底把他託付給什麼樣的人了？

「抱歉，少飛。」唐國棟朝他露出一個微笑，一個含著溫暖和友善意味的笑容。不知道為什麼，孟少飛認為那是真實，而不是裝出來的。「我還沒跟你正式自我介紹。」

或許是因為在墓園的關係，所以直到剛剛唐國棟都沒什麼表情。孟少飛稍稍放鬆下來。

「我叫唐國棟，是你母親的朋友。」

「唐伯伯您好，我叫孟少飛。」

「就像跟長輩聊聊天，放輕鬆吧？」孟少飛發現因為微笑的關係，唐國棟原本全身散發出的冷淡氣息都消失了。

他實在很好奇唐國棟的身份。

「唐伯伯，請問您的工作是？」他迅速地朝兩邊瞄了眼又轉回眼前人臉上。

「喔，這麼說好了……有債務重整、土地開發、建築設計及施工和一些貿易的業務。做得很多。」

聽在孟少飛的耳裡有說不出的……怪異，看週圍的人從墓園開始就一直跟在唐國棟附近，他大概可以猜得出來，所謂的『債務重整』是什麼。但他沒細問，反正他們今天過後就不會再有瓜葛了。

「那你呢？」

「我現在是個警察。」

唐國棟以難以察覺的幅度挑了眉。「一定很辛苦吧？」

「還好。」他很喜歡警察這份工作。「對了，唐伯伯，我們今天見面其實還有一件事要跟您討論。」

他終於想起了正事，那個攸關他未來幸福的事。

「哦，你說說看。」

「您還記得，二十幾年前您跟我母親訂下的，呃……指腹為婚這件事嗎？」說到那四個字時他內心有說不出的彆扭。都什麼年代裡了居然還有這種事。

「我當然記得啊。」唐國棟臉上的微笑擴大變為笑容。「今天見到你之後，我就覺得我那時候的決定是對的。」

什麼！！！！！

「可是、我們…」向來有話直說的孟少飛突然詞窮，他無法理解怎麼能夠對認識不到一天的人抱有好感。「唐伯伯……」

「抱歉少飛。」唐國棟忽然打斷他的話，對著他左邊背後的方向招手。他好奇地跟著轉頭往後一看——

倏地變了臉色。

來者身高大約一百八十公分，穿著暗酒紅黑格西裝和黑色皮鞋，頭髮以髮膠梳得整齊，長相英俊，是走在路上會吸引人目光的那種。男人先對唐國棟露出微笑，但一看到在旁邊的孟少飛後卻變了表情。

「你怎麼在這裡？」他們兩人異口同聲地問。激動地站起身的孟少飛甚至差點撞倒咖啡。

「少飛，跟你介紹一下。」唐國棟示意男人坐在自己旁邊的位置，後者現在正面無表情地盯著他看。「這是我兒子，唐毅，也是你未婚夫。」

「什麼！！！」

察覺到孟少飛的反應好像有點激烈，唐國棟好奇地問：「你們…認識嗎？」

「不認識。」他們再次異口同聲地道。唐毅對於這樣的默契皺起了眉頭。

「等等，唐爺。」孟少飛注意到唐毅稱呼唐國棟的稱謂並不是『爸爸』，而是像道上才會使用的綽號。「他就是您曾經跟我提起的…未婚夫？」

唐國棟先以眼神安撫著兒子，再回過頭來對孟少飛道：「抱歉啊……因為難得見面，所以我把我兒子也找來了，沒先告訴你。」

「您別這麼說。」

「那你剛才要談的事是什麼？」

他改變心意了。「我剛才是想問您，今天是否有機會見到您兒子。沒有想到真的能夠見到本人。」

孟少飛往兩人露出最燦爛的笑容，唐國棟也微笑以對，但唐毅的臉色變得有點難看。

他對上唐毅帶著些許怒意的眼睛，慢慢地說道：「很高興認識你，我的未婚夫。」

……

時間拉回兩年前。

那時候孟少飛才剛畢業三個月，因為是菜鳥，所以總是被呼來喚去，要他做這做那的。他覺得這樣能夠多些歷練，也沒抱怨。倒是有個大他三屆的學長看不過去，曾經一次為了他跟組長發生爭吵。

從那之後，那位學長就非常照顧他，兩人還變成好朋友。

只不過好景不長。

兩個月後，發生了一件震驚黑白兩道的大事——

『死者分別為XX組組員、頂日幫成員，還有一名傷者……』

學長被附近居民發現倒臥在登山步道前的空地，一旁還躺了另外兩名男子。其中一個頭部中彈明顯死亡，另外一個被射中胸部，還剩下微弱氣息。

一個警察、一個黑道的死亡引起了軒然大波，一開始猜測可能是警察要抓人才被誤殺，但隨著時間一久，許多人紛紛懷疑是不是雙方有勾結，過程中出現問題才導致這起案件。

孟少飛不相信一向開朗、善良又正氣凜然的學長會做出這種事，於是他申請加入調查小組，決定要為學長洗刷冤屈。

他第一個要找的，當然是存活下來的那一個人。

行天盟未來的接班人，唐毅。

但由於中槍部位過於險峻，在手術之後，唐毅在醫院休養了將近半年才出院，這時的孟少飛才獲准拜訪唐宅詢問相關案情。

一直都現在，唐毅都非常後悔認識了那個人。

為了那件案子，孟少飛簡直纏上了他。即使他說了無數次『我沒看見兇手的臉』、『他的外表我沒看清楚』，孟少飛依然鍥而不捨地想要從他身上挖出證據來。

而現在居然告訴他，未婚夫是那個煩人的刑警？開什麼玩笑？

……

唐國棟就跟一般父親沒什麼不同，他從不採高壓教育、從不逼迫孩子，而是尊重他們的每一個選擇。

所以當唐毅提出解除婚約一事的時候，他以為父親也會跟以前一樣，只要不傷害自己、不危害到行天盟，不造成他人麻煩、不傷天害理，都會答應。

可是這次唐國棟搖頭了。

「我希望你能跟少飛和平相處。我知道你們現在沒什麼感情……」

比沒感情還更糟，他們討厭彼此。

唐毅從未向唐國棟提起自己被一個警察糾纏的事，如果唐國棟知道了他和孟少飛之間的事，是否還會堅持拒絕。

「少飛他現在是孤兒了，讓我們成為他的家人也很好，不是嗎？」

不是。他可能會先被氣死。但唐毅忍著這些話沒說出口，他不想讓父親生氣。

「但他是個警察！」

「你說到重點了。現在行天盟正進行漂白作業，會漸漸脫離那邊的社會，所以這不成問題。」

唐毅不想與父親爭辯。他只是說了一句『我還有事要忙』，便轉身離開唐國棟的書房。


End file.
